Trace in Eternity
by lea.cielo
Summary: “You make me a better person…”, she whispers into the darkness that’s surrounding them.


Title: Trace in Eternity

Author:

Rating: T

Summary: "You make me a better person…", she whispers into the darkness that's surrounding them.

Author's Note: I've read all those spoilers about 99th and 100th episode, and I've read all those speculations fans wrote about their (first) kiss. This is how I see it. It's set at the end of the 100th episode, after the 'first case conversation' with Sweets.

Author's Note II: I've written this basically within a day so I'm feeling insecure about this whole thing. Reviews are very welcoming… :)

~ Trace in Eternity ~

Elevator door opens revealing one silent couple inside. She is looking at the floor while he is looking at her. She is so lost in her thoughts that she does not see nor feel his eyes on her.

They step out. She's first. He's following.

She slows down and soon they're side by side, walking down the long hallway. Sounds of their steps are muffle by the brown carpet but still, he feels that silence very loudly. Box in his hands seems heavier than he thought. For a second he wonders what's inside before glancing at her again.

"You've been quite quiet tonight…", he says it in a calming tone.

She turns to look at him, look on her face tells him she's miles away. He offers a smile, hoping it'll help.

"Sorry, I've been thinking about some things." She exhales loudly. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable…"

"Nah, it's all right. I got worried a little, you became too quiet once we left Sweets' office…"

"I told you, I've been thinking…" She shifts her gaze from his face, looking straight forward now.

But still she can feel his eyes on her as they slowly move through the hallway. She's scared to look back at him, her thoughts are too strong, her realizations are too fresh, and she's afraid it will reflect through her eyes leaving her naked in front of him.

Just her and the truth.

And right now, she's not even sure she can handle the truth.

"About our first case?" He gently bumps his shoulder against hers, making her chuckle.

"That was part of my thoughts, yes. I have a feeling like the whole thing happened yesterday yet it was so long ago."

"Well six years it's not so long ago..." He hears clinking of her keys as she pulls them out of her bag.

"Well theoretically it's not but…" She stops in front of her door and turns to look at him. "Look at us, for example."

He puts the box on a near by old chair. "What do you mean?"

"We've been working together for, what, six years?" She looks up, thinking again. "Well actually it's five, we've met six years ago. Anyway…" She shakes her head. "Six years it's a long time. Lots of things can happen in six years. Just look at us… Remember how we treated each other at the beginning of our working relationship? Or perhaps you remember what you thought of me at the beginning… I thought you're superstitious moron."

"I believe you told me that back then…" He bites his lower lip as he nods his head.

"Sorry…" She looks apologetically at him. "We didn't know each other at all back then. I'm sure you thought of me as a cold fish."

She drags the word 'fish', hurtful look on her face, remembering the words he shot at her six years ago.

He flinches at her statement, hoping she forgotten it. But, now, knowing Temperance Brennan he should know that she never forgets anything.

"Sorry… But now I would never say that."

"See, that's exactly my point. We changed! I mean, looking at myself I know I am. I evolved. I'm not the same person I was six years ago. Or three years ago. Or a year ago… And I have to say that you have a small part in that…"

He smiles at her at takes a step forward. "I do?"

She flashes him a smile, the one that always makes his knees weak, the one he's certain she saves only for him without even realizing she does, the one that makes his heart skip a beat.

"Of course you do. Working with you is one of the biggest experiences in my life. I learned so much from you…"

He listens to her silent words, he observes the way her eyes sparkles as she speaks. Taking another step forward, he sees she's squirming but not backing off.

"You did?" He narrows his eyebrows.

"Yes. Everyday we spent together is a learning experience for me. You may not see it but it's the truth. I'm growing up a little thanks to you everyday. You make me want to be a better person…"

Their eyes are locked and she realizes he's just a step away from her. Her breath catches in her throat. Neither one of them is blinking.

"You make me a better person…", she whispers into the darkness that's surrounding them.

His eyes shifts to her lips and then back at her. He gently smiles.

"If it's any worth, you make me a better person too…"

She responds with a smile also, their eyes never leaving each other. Moment later, she's serious again. She forgets to breathe as his eyes gaze over her face, studying her features.

He leans forward.

She meets him halfway.

Gently almost innocently. His nudge is followed by hers. Mutual love game. That crushing sensation of familiar feeling when you're kissing that other person for the first time. He pulls her closer and she completely surrenders herself to him.

There isn't anything animalistic or ravishing about their kiss. Right now, they're both too scared to really act on their feelings. This kiss is a release for him and a promise for her. It represents everything they are to each other in the purest way they can imagine.

He's the one who pulls back first. Her eyes are still closed and she's clinging to him, her fingers are wrap in his jacket and she's fully pressed against him. They stand like this for five more seconds, her frantic breathing brushing his neck. He takes a step back, releasing her from his embrace. She feels coldness immediately.

They don't say a word.

They don't need it.

Their action speaks louder than words right now.

He's sensing this is the right moment to leave, to leave her alone with her thoughts. To give her a time to process this whole thing. This new situation for both of them. She, now, knows his feelings towards her. And he sensed the same feelings within her but he got to give her some time so she could come to the same realization.

"Good night Bones…", he reaches out for a stray of hair that fell into her eye and moves it to a side. Gentle almost too light touch to her cheek and then he was gone.

She's paralyzed as she looks into the darkness, sound of his footsteps is the only noise she's hearing at the moment. Her lips are still warm from his kiss. Her mind for the first time after a long period stops working.

She's speechless.

Completely mute.

She has no idea how long she stands in the semi dark hallway, alone, organizing her thoughts. Her mind still runs in incredible speed trying to rationalize, to simplify everything that just happened but deep inside she knows there is no need for that.

She knows herself better than anyone else.

And yet she can't help analyzing everything again, again and again in her head.

Reaching out for a bag, which somehow fell on the floor next to her feet along with the set of keys, Temperance Brennan unlocks her apartment. Just before she closes the door behind her a sentence rushes through her head.

'Stolen kisses require an accomplice.'

She touches her lips; they are still very sensitive, wondering if she's an accomplice.

Her lips curl into a soft smile, answer comes so natural to her.

Of course she is.

~ tHe EnD ~


End file.
